


【荣俊】双向爱恋

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: 单向通信的双视角
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 荣俊
Kudos: 3





	【荣俊】双向爱恋

**Author's Note:**

> 单向通信的双视角

<  
坦荡一次喊他姓名，再说爱意。

<  
如果有人走过来问文俊辉，“你是不是喜欢权顺荣？”他就会毫不迟疑坦坦荡荡的点下头说，“是。”

一百个人来问也只有这一个答案。

权顺荣来问也只有这一个答案。

但是文俊辉知道，他不会来。

<  
文俊辉喜欢权顺荣好久了，久到什么时候呢？连他自己都要敲敲脑袋仔细回想才能想的起来那种程度。

喜欢他好像已经变成了一件自然而然的事。

文俊辉觉得权顺荣的舞台名字起的真好，hoshi，是耀眼的星星，也是用母语念出来带着叹息的呼吸。一个是宇宙不可缺，一个是人生不可缺。

他也曾经在镜头前开玩笑般的付诸真心，“每天起床第一件事是看着hoshi”“每天睡前最后一件事是想着hoshi”“亲亲的话只对hoshi做噢”，也曾短暂的露出柔软的猫咪肚皮，压着嗓子揽过对方的手腻腻的撒娇说，“抱抱我嘛”。

粉丝们都评价他们表演队是黏黏糊糊的小男孩们，文俊辉私下雀跃，这样就更能光明正大的接近他的小队长了吧。

<  
小队长。

好像就是在那个时候，文俊辉开始喜欢上权顺荣。

分队第一次固定下来，表演队比起其他两个队需要的练习时间更长，于是没日没夜泡在练习室里的次数也就更多。文俊辉自认为不属于舞蹈上有天赋的人，记一支舞要比其他人速度慢上一些，为了不拖整个队的后腿，只得自己咬着牙私下加练。

深更半夜也是最容易灰心丧气的时候，文俊辉气喘吁吁的暂停了音乐，盯着镜子中满头大汗的自己，忽然就觉得有些泄气。

偌大的练习室里只有一盏灯开着，其他没有被照亮的地方仿佛被打上了自动隐匿的功能，文俊辉慢慢走到一个没什么光的角落抱膝坐下，大脑分裂成了两半，一半还在记动作记走位，另一半则不受控制的觉得难过灰心。

为什么学的就是没有别人快呢？为什么没法真真切切帮到队伍呢？

他埋头调整着呼吸，正准备收拾好情绪重新再练一遍时，听到了从远至近踏来的脚步声。头顶的灯光全部亮起，他抬起头，看见权顺荣站在舞室门口冲他笑，气息还没顺匀就朝他喊，“俊尼，我来陪你练舞啦！”

说也奇怪，文俊辉本来不想哭的，硬是被这一句话激到鼻酸。他拍拍屁股站起来，欲盖弥彰的问了一句，“你怎么会过来呀？”权顺荣调着电脑，头也不回，“我可是你的队长呀！”

什么嘛，文俊辉嘟嘟囔囔，“我可比你大。”

“那小队长，小队长行了吧？”权顺荣站在他面前眯起眼睛对他笑，“那比我大的这位小朋友，要不要开始和我一起练舞啦？”

要，当然要。

<  
所以喜欢上权顺荣也不奇怪吧？

他是那么好的一个人。

文俊辉心里想。

会照顾每一个人的感受，在节目放送里努力制造氛围，采访或直播时总会在意平时少言寡语的成员会不会得到足够的分量，然后在大家都能独当一面的时候，就安安静静看着其他成员耍宝。

文俊辉越是和他相处，就越发觉得他是个值得被所有人喜爱的人。

也越觉得自己的小心思不足以为外人道。

更多的人喜欢他就好啦，他能就像天边的星星一样一直不断的发出光芒就好啦，他就这样跳脱的、快活的、没有烦恼的接受全世界人的喜爱，做大家的王子就好啦。

至于文俊辉的喜欢，太小了，他可以偷偷藏起来的。

那是在暗淡的夜里拿出来可以稍稍安慰自己的微弱的光芒，端到权顺荣面前似乎有些不值一提，那就自己留下来就好了吧。

况且他也知道，权顺荣大抵有另外喜欢的人。

<  
他们96line在粉丝口中一直就是个缠缠绕绕的毛线团，今天你和他有了绯闻，明天他和他发了巨糖。文俊辉作为手机冲浪第一人当然也耳濡目染，他本来一直都只当玩笑看待，还兴致勃勃的想看自己的喜欢有没有被火眼金睛的粉丝发现，只是越刷越觉得不是滋味。

他放下手机跑进洪知秀的房间里，温柔哥哥看到他的神色就知道他有事情想问，于是拍了拍床示意他上来聊，文俊辉也不见外，蹬蹬地就爬上床挨着洪知秀躺下，眼睛盯着天花板的灯管半晌，才犹犹豫豫的开口问，“哥，你说全圆佑，是不是有喜欢的人了呀？”

洪知秀早就习惯他没头没脑的发问，只是稍稍蹙眉想了一会儿，“好像是吧，我记得崔胜哲有提过一嘴，说什么养了这么多年的猪会拱白菜了，还在和净汉撒娇来着。”

“噢…”文俊辉心情陡然低落下来，过了好久才小心翼翼的问，“那哥，你觉得，顺荣有喜欢的人了吗？”

洪知秀诧异的瞥他一眼，他连忙抓起枕头盖在脸上，遮掩泛红的脸颊，自然是错过了后者若有所思的表情。

“应该有吧，毕竟他表现的还挺明显的。”文俊辉听见身边的人这样说，只觉得心又跟着坠了坠。

明显吗？

那就不可能是自己了吧。

就算被粉丝称呼为黏黏糊糊的存在，可想一想，权顺荣对待自己和对待忙内和明浩，好像也没有多大的区别。

<  
文俊辉有想过自己对于权顺荣而言是不是特殊的存在，能造成错觉的事还挺多的。

比如给他举办生日会时他会四处找寻自己的身影然后拉过去一起庆生，比如睡觉时睡着睡着就会发现他越线四肢缠了上来，比如经常陪着自己一起深夜练舞，再比如从不躲开一切和自己有关的肢体接触。

可是如果把每一件事都反推回去呢？

拉着自己只是因为生日相近所以想一起过，睡觉只是习惯原因换个人也会如此，深夜练舞只是为了尽到表演队队长的职责，至于肢体接触？他好像从不抗拒任何人的肢体接触。

文俊辉脑子都想乱了，头越来越低，嘴角也逐渐抿成一条直线。

噢，就是，简单一点来说的话，那就是他不喜欢我，对吧？

他不觉得自己在权顺荣那有什么特殊的，除了占了个表演队同队和生日相近的优势外，似乎没什么能拿得出手的。而这两个，也仅仅是因为他幸运，仅此而已。

还挺难过的，文俊辉咽下一口叹气，要看着权顺荣喜欢别人这件事。

<  
自从洪知秀提到权顺荣表现的还挺明显这件事之后，文俊辉就更加留意他的一举一动，才慢半拍的觉得，好像是的，他喜欢全圆佑这件事，好像是挺明显的。

休息日时他想发消息问权顺荣要不要一起吃晚饭，得到的回复却是，“对不起呀俊尼，我被圆佑拉出来喝酒了T T”

文俊辉看着这条消息怎么看怎么刺眼，忍不住想着，为什么一定要提全圆佑呢？直接说自己正在外面吃饭不就好了吗？

玩游戏的时候也是，文俊辉听见全圆佑说出自己有喜欢的人的时候就觉得大事不妙，强装着镇定跟着大家一起起哄，克制了几秒后还是忍不住的瞟向了权顺荣，发现他果然盯着全圆佑没有移开视线，眼里还隐约闪着亮晶晶的光。

我不想玩了。

文俊辉下一秒就想摔下扑克牌走人，还是靠着仅存的理智安稳呆在原地。

可是当权顺荣要受到惩罚，而指定的另一个人是全圆佑时，文俊辉还是慌了神，他几乎是下意识就扯住了身边尹净汉的衣角，看着他和洪知秀几乎掩盖不住自己的表情。

反正尹净汉和洪知秀都知道他喜欢权顺荣了，文俊辉破罐破摔的想，那我耍耍赖，不算什么吧？

哥哥们还是偏疼他的，没指示他们做什么过分的事，只是一杯交杯酒，文俊辉移开视线不再看，却在听到成员们突然夸张的“哇呜！”一声后条件反射的回了头，不偏不倚的看到两人交叠的手。

他终于还是扁扁嘴扔下扑克牌，“我好累，不想玩了。”

<  
晚上睡觉前文俊辉又跑去了洪知秀的房间，这一回二哥尹净汉也在，看见他来就作势弯起食指敲他的额头，“怎么又耍小孩子脾气？”实际落到脑门上根本感觉不出来力度。

文俊辉却是被勾起了委屈，又碍于宿舍隔音不好不敢大声，于是小小声宣布，“我不要再喜欢权顺荣了！”

尹净汉和洪知秀交换了个眼神，不约而同的叹了口气。

洪知秀摸着他的头发，循循善诱的问，“俊尼不想去问问顺荣的想法吗？这样不会后悔吗？”

他大力摇了摇头，“才不会后悔！”头发上的大手揉的又重了些，“哎一古，我们啾啾呀”，他听见洪知秀这样说。

尹净汉则干脆挑了明，“要是顺荣也喜欢你呢？”

文俊辉瞪大眼睛，“怎么可能！他明明喜欢…喜欢别人。”话音落下来又变成嗫嚅。

“那你不问问怎么知道嘛？”尹净汉一副恨铁不成钢的表情，摇了摇头。

那要是问了才发现他真的不喜欢我，那该有多难过呀。文俊辉低头自己想着，好久都没说出话。

哥哥们却没放过空隙，左一句右一句的添砖加瓦，最后文俊辉不堪其扰，胡乱摆摆手表示知道了就跑出房间了。他躺回自己的床，握着拳头又在心里发了一次誓，“我不要再喜欢权顺荣了！”而后努力按捺下细微叫嚣的杂念，盖着被子沉沉睡去。

<  
不喜欢权顺荣说简单也简单，本来十三个人就不可能事事都一起干，有心避开的话，总能找到借口保持距离。

可是说难也难。

不喜欢这件事，哪里是口头说说就能做到的，要是真的能，世界上无数心碎之人就不复存在了。

他终于在有一天晚上忍不住，挪着步子蹭到沙发上安静的和权顺荣一起坐着看电视，尹净汉和洪知秀的话又在他脑海里回响了一遍又一遍，文俊辉咬咬牙，都要将直白的话脱口而出，最后还是适时停了下来，改成了另一个问题。

“顺荣，喜欢上一个不喜欢自己的人要怎么办呀？”

文俊辉已经想好了，如果权顺荣的回答是让他坚持下去，那他就一定坚持着继续喜欢他，他喜欢着别人也不要紧的，统统都不要紧的。

可是他听到他说，“那就不要喜欢了吧。”

是这样吗？你觉得这样才是最佳解决办法吗？文俊辉的眼泪一下子就要出来，他匆忙换了个姿势，悄悄用手臂把眼泪压了回去。

文俊辉几乎都想耍赖皮的大喊，“我试过了呀，没办法的呀，我还是很喜欢你，我怎么还是那么喜欢你？”想把直球统统丢给罪魁祸首，然后让他来承担一切想的到的想不到的后果。

可到最后还是不忍心让他接这个烫手山芋，只是低下声音，近乎叹息的说，“可是好难哦。”

但我还是希望你永远不要了解这种难就好了。

<  
日子就这么一天天过去。

文俊辉和权顺荣的关系在外人看来好像没太大差异，但只要是关系亲密一点的队友都能发现不对劲。

文俊辉还是在某一个晚上被尹净汉拉去了固定房间——温柔三哥的房间进行口头教育。两个哥哥一左一右的挨着他坐下，安静了好久以后还是尹净汉先开口，“俊尼没什么想跟哥哥们说的吗？”

文俊辉眼神左摇右晃，“没…没有啊。”

“那顺荣…”还没等洪知秀说完，文俊辉就当机立断截断了他，“我不喜欢他了。”

说完又重复了一遍，“我不喜欢他了。”然后自己点点头。

尹净汉叹口气，“你把他的大名带着再说一遍？”

“我不喜欢…”文俊辉的声音越来越小，另一边的洪知秀拉过他的手，下了定义，“你明明就还喜欢顺荣。”

“对，我还喜欢顺荣，但那又怎么样嘛，我偷偷喜欢他不就好了，这都不行吗？”文俊辉赌气的甩开了手，只觉得哥哥们就爱往自己痛处上扎，干脆一猛子扑到床上，用后脑勺对着他们。

“顺荣也喜欢你。”还是一样笃定的语气从洪知秀嘴里说出。文俊辉心跳漏了半拍又很快沉了下去，“不要再拿我开玩笑啦。”他闷闷地说，耳朵尖却跟着这万分之一的可能性而泛红。

这一回换成了净汉哥的声音，“你不走出这一步，又怎么知道是不是真的呢？”

文俊辉翻身坐起，眼眶都有些红了，“那为什么走出这一步的不是他呢？我喜欢了他这么久。”

“你觉得顺荣是什么样的人？”

“是…”文俊辉有些语塞，权顺荣是什么样的人呢？是爱照顾人的小队长，是活跃气氛的能手，是总爱借玩笑话说自己内向却在诉说真心的人，是缺乏自信的人。

他张张口，沉默了好半晌才说出来，“他不够自信。”

文俊辉很早就意识到这件事了，他知道权顺荣以前总会想着自己做的还不够好，压力伴着自我质疑过的更艰难，但不该是这样的。所以他才会在镜头前在私底下天上地下的夸奖他，要让他觉得自己很棒才行，要让他知道他的一切作品都很好才行，他更臭屁一点也没关系，更骄傲一点也没关系，他本该如此。

可是文俊辉从来没有想过，权顺荣也许在爱情这条不甚熟悉的道路上，也被不自信压了满头。

他不自在的挪了挪身子，下意识向哥哥们寻求帮助，“是真的吗？”

这次尹净汉却又收起了正经的态度，无可无不可的耸了耸肩，“去试试不就知道了嘛。”文俊辉撇撇嘴，转头看向洪知秀，只见他笑着对自己点了点头。

那好吧，那我再最后试一次，再给这场旷日持久的暗恋一次机会。

<  
文俊辉坐在床上心不在焉的玩手机，困的有些睁不开眼。

最近权顺荣回房间睡觉的时间都很晚，每一次都是他睡着后才回来的，文俊辉从没细想这件事，可是知道他或许也喜欢自己后，才忍不住觉得，权顺荣真的是好温柔的一个人吧。

又多喜欢他了一点，文俊辉慢慢地想。

就在他靠着墙壁睡意朦胧的时候，终于听到房门被扭开的声音了，权顺荣显然对于房间里还开着灯这件事很不适应，他轻手轻脚关了门，小声的问，“还没睡吗？俊尼？”

文俊辉努力坐直让自己清醒起来，冲着他招了招手，“茸茸，你过来一下。”这个称呼已经好久没有听到了，权顺荣怔愣了一秒，有些不知所措的走过来坐在了自己的床上。

文俊辉朝他的方向挪了一步，现在彻底的醒了觉，忍不住先做了个深呼吸，对面的权顺荣也跟着肉眼可见的紧张了起来。

“权顺荣，”

文俊辉说完这三个字后，反倒是自己先对这个连名带姓的称呼不太适应，忍不住笑了起来，又马上努力将笑意憋了回去，认真的看着他的眼睛说，

“我喜欢你。”

<  
呲啦——

单向传递的电波终于等到了回应。


End file.
